Time Traveling Necklace
by DeadlyWolf
Summary: DW back in a  trilling crazy, lusty story that I can not reveal cause well the name pretty much gives it away. Read if your interested.


Time Traveling Necklace

Written by: DeadlyWolf

Ownership:….Do you think I care what profits are made… I won't see shit and the crazy man that rules the world probably won't see anything from this ether…But let that be the record for all of this story I don't own it… though I ask…Why do we do disclaimers they are not going to sue us for writing stories

The long golden rays of sunlight shimmered threw the green overgrowth of the trees bathing the world in the last remaining rays of light before the chilly night came and overtook the earth. An audible sigh escaped from his lips as his fingers tapped and fiddled with the 1st Hokage necklace upon his neck his fingers slowly moved from the three long crystals to small cherry blossom red and platinum silver beads on either side. The pink bead was from his first wife. She had attached it to the necklace one day as a surprise to him only mere months before her death at the hands of Sasuke Uchiha the second had come from his second wife to match the red bead. With a hefty sigh once more he set it down and returned his gaze to the sunset. There wasn't much to look at anymore no matter where he went, where he traveled it all seemed like a grey scaled wasteland that was haunted by the memories and ghost of those he once knew. With a shaking protest of his legs he stood tearing his eyes away from the clouds. He glanced out over the village that once used to be his to protect now the only thing that stirred around in it was the wind that swirled around the collapsed monuments and bare frames of ruble slowly being reclaimed by nature.

"I'll come visit you again sometime Konoha" He said patting his hand on the tree gingerly. "I should get to sleep early tomorrow I'm going to go up north. There are a lot of mountains up there… Lots of places for survivors to hide out… Then perhaps we'll be able to breathe some life from the fires." His legs carried him away from the cliff edge .To a place that no matter how many times it was battered never seemed to change. It was the Cherry blossom groves…. Perhaps it was her doing; she always had a way of healing things…

He came to rest at the cold mounds adorned with two headstones between them laid a small grave. He gave a frown this was his least favorite… No it was his most painful place to be yet it was the only place he could find peace only place where his heart may ache but his soul could cry. He knelt down and brushed away the moss and dead leaves and stared down at the two names engraved on the stone.

With a kiss to each stone he curled up against the tree. "Tomorrow will be a new day, a new start to life. That's what you would always tell me. Tomorrow brings a new day a new chance to live." _Tomarrow… _but would it really be a new chance what would change when he opened his eyes. Nothing ,nothing ever changed no matter how many days past, how many months or seasons no matter how much he aged nothing ever seemed to change. Only that he felt as if he was truly the last man on earth, That there was no survivors no boundary to the destruction that had been reaped upon the earth.

_**(Authors Notes: I'm writing this slowly, very slowly I work and have a family now so it makes it very hard for me to devote time on anything but the weekends to writing. Plus.. I have a major case of writers block but now that I got a laptop again and a warm up for Early Team I should get back to writing most of my stories maybe even release the sequel to ET that's been collecting dust as a finished product… We'll hopefully me returning will bring back some of our old legendary writers FF seems so lonely without them. Peace out Peeps and hope you enjoy the stories my writings gotten better and thanks to having an actual working Microsoft word I don't have to uses Notepad… That was why all my fic's had grammar issues you try writing flawlessly in WordPad then get criticized anyhow please enjoy it I know I shall while I write it cause I have no clue where this stories going just know I have about… three lemons written into it… This will be a Naruto/Sakura/Ino story why cause I needed a bit of change and spice and when you read you'll understand why that grouping goes together.)**_


End file.
